This proposal outlines a program of supervised research and clinical training and didactic and clinical teaching for a future academic geriatric physician. The program is designed to bridge the gap between early post-doctoral studies and full academic responsibilities. Advisors to the candidate have been selected for each component of the proposed program. Research during the first year of the project tests the hypothesis that there are beneficial effects to moderate obesity. Older people weigh more than is considered 'desirable' even though they eat less than the recommended daily allowance. A further reduction in dietary intake is usually recommended as a solution to the problem of overweight in old age. Recent epidemiologic studies, however, have shown that 'desirable' weight standards underestimate the optimal weight for survival of middle-aged and older people. These studies will look at the effect of body weight in three life situations: in acute illness, in chronic illness, and in declining functional status. Specific disease categories in which body weight has a beneficial effect on mortality will be studied. In years two through five, two additional hypotheses will be tested: (1) body fat distribution is more important than total body fat in determining mortality and (2) that life history of body weight is a better predictor of mortality than body weight measured at a single point in time. The teaching skills of the candidate will be developed through: participation in organized didactic courses offered by a group of interdisciplinary faculty members; through exposure to the process of curriculum planning; and through participation in multidisciplinary clinical teaching experiences. A comprehensive clinical training program is outlined which balances supervised service activities with exposure to nationally known clinical geriatricians and sabbatical studies. During the course of the five year Award, the candidate will spend six months studying geriatric medicine and programs at well recognized clinical centers. A final aim of the clinical training program is to study the issues and problems in delivery of geriatric health care in the midwestern United States. Overall, this Award will make a significant contribution to the development of the candidate as a clinical researcher and academic geriatrician; it will have regionally felt effects in geriatrics.